


日月車-特務

by Yuebinmooncake



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuebinmooncake/pseuds/Yuebinmooncake





	日月車-特務

從酒店櫃臺人員手上接過鑰匙，男人攬著身旁的女人，快步往房間走去。  
急躁的打開房門，男人迫不及待的吻住女人，女人以熱情回應著，雙雙躺上床鋪。  
情慾急速燃起，女人魅惑的笑、妖艷的身姿將男人的理性給燒得一點不剩，拉下低胸禮服背後的拉鍊，被激情控制的大腦已經無法正常運作。  
女人順從的將雙臂環上男人的頸，讓他在自己身上為所欲為，掌中不知何時出現一根銀色物體。  
針筒往男人肩上刺下，液體進入體內，不消幾秒便使他兩眼翻白，昏厥過去。  
將男人推到一旁，女人從床上起身，整理好身上的服裝，從手提包中取出針筒和一小罐透明藥劑。  
熟練的注射藥劑，確認目標的心跳完全停止了才敢鬆一口氣。  
調整了屍體的位置、消除所有痕跡，女人這才踩著任務完成的輕快步伐離開。

向混在櫃臺裡的自己人稍稍示意後走出酒店，正想招輛計程車，便看到一群人向她走來。  
「漂亮的小姐，這個時間一個人在外面晃很危險的喔～」  
被舔舐般的目光掃過全身，她忍下湧到嘴邊的噁心感，在心裡思索該如何解決這種情況。  
（槍有是有，但會留下子彈⋯⋯）  
手不自覺的輕觸藏在裙擺中、加上消音器的定製手槍。  
（為了揍這些小混混而扯壞衣服那可划不來，這件很貴呢⋯⋯）  
正苦惱著該如何是好，思緒被落在肩上的西裝外套打斷。  
「這幾位大哥，請問找我的女朋友有何貴幹？」  
熟悉的磁性嗓音傳入耳中，她回頭嫣然一笑。  
端整的臉孔沒有絲毫表情，殺意從高挺鼻樑上戴著的墨鏡透出。  
「請回吧。」  
沒等話說完，小混混們就嚇得落慌而逃。  
「玟星xi，殺氣是不是放多了點呢？」  
「別叫代號。被嚇跑算他們運氣好，如果我今天沒來，他們就會嚐到亂搭訕我們組織前三大殺手、死無全屍的滋味了。」  
文星伊聳聳肩，瞄了眼自己女朋友的穿著，皺了皺眉。  
「話說頌樂xi，穿成這樣是給誰看？」  
「任務需要。叫我不要叫妳的代號，妳還不是這樣叫，西裝敗類。」  
往後靠著另一半的胸口，仰頭望向她。  
「是什麼風把文大探員吹來這兒的呢？」  
邊說邊捻起一搓黑色秀髮，嗅聞著古龍水中帶點薄荷，屬於文星伊的氣味。  
「當然是來接剛辛苦達成任務的女朋友回家，再順便解救一番罷了。」  
「是嗎？」  
對冷淡的回應似乎有些失望，文星伊環住金容仙的腰。  
「誇我一下又不會怎樣⋯⋯」  
「是是是～很帥很帥～」  
年下高興的抱緊懷裡的姐姐，金容仙的嘴角微微上揚。  
（但也就僅限於剛剛了。）

「姐姐⋯⋯⋯」  
滿意的觀賞年下拉扯著將自己雙手綁在床柱上的領帶、無法脫身而淚眼汪汪的模樣，金容仙舔了舔嘴唇。  
兩人身上早就不見一件衣料，精實軀體一覽無遺。  
「鍛鍊的不錯嘛，是不是比上次結實了？」  
手指在形狀完美的腹肌打轉、畫圓，直接跨坐在上，兩處緊貼的肌膚感覺一陣酥麻。  
距離近得能感覺到彼此的鼻息，兩團雄偉在眼前晃盪著，文星伊一個沒把持住，鼻下有些暖意。  
「真是的，竟然流鼻血了。」  
直接將雙乳壓在胸前，湊近她瞬間通紅的臉。  
緩慢、挑逗的舐去鼻血，順勢品嚐柔軟的唇瓣，淡淡血味使甜美更加深刻。  
巧妙的橇開貝齒，磨過口中的每一處，小舌交纏著、流連不已，嘖嘖唾液聲響淫靡的令人陶醉。  
細密的吻向下延伸，齧咬精緻的鎖骨，在紅櫻四周打轉，不時吮吸，不時用牙擦過，惹得文星伊身子微顫。  
捏了一把幾乎沒有起伏的平坦，金容仙扁了扁嘴。  
「都不好好吃飯，姐姐都沒得玩了～」  
「嘶⋯⋯姐姐⋯⋯不要這樣⋯⋯」  
粗重的喘息聲更使她起了玩心，金容仙含住小孩敏感的耳垂。  
「我們飄里今天可要好好陪姐姐喔～」

夾緊的雙腿被分開成M字，鮮紅的吻痕從腳踝蔓延向上，細白的肌膚染上點點紅暈。  
柔唇吻上了溼潤的山谷，舌尖在層層軟肉間來回、挑弄挺立的花核，帶出一股甜膩的水。  
將蜜液接下，金容仙再次吻住文星伊，儘管自己的味道令人羞恥，文星伊依舊全數吞下，兩人小舌忘情的共舞。  
「姐姐⋯⋯難受⋯⋯」  
下身的空虛使年下不禁扭動身子，無法抱住身上的姐姐心裡更是急躁。  
「乖，講出來～」  
「想要⋯⋯姐姐⋯⋯」  
「什麼？」  
「想要姐姐⋯⋯進來⋯⋯快～」  
滿意的在文星伊額頭落下一吻，手指長驅直入，三指第一下便直接頂到敏感點。  
「嗚⋯⋯」  
奶氣的年下實在太惹人憐愛，金容仙此刻腦裡只剩下要好好疼愛她的念頭。  
「星啊，叫出來，姐姐想聽妳的聲音～」  
「姐姐⋯⋯我要⋯⋯」  
一下下的撞擊到深處，文星伊仰起頭，被淚水和汗水打濕的髮絲垂在耳邊，溼潤模樣激得年上手上的攻勢更為猛烈。  
房間充斥著啪啪聲響和陣陣喘息，空氣中盡是情慾氣息。

手指被暖流推出，金容仙解開文星伊手上的束縛，小孩立刻把臉埋進姐姐懷裡磨蹭。  
看到這軟萌的模樣，忍不住就想逗逗她。  
「星啊，妳出任務也都這副模樣？」  
年下一聽，不悅的轉過身去。  
「才不是！姐姐不在我可是攻呢！」  
討好的從背後抱住鬧脾氣的小倉鼠，親吻她的後腦勺。  
「姐姐能試試嗎？我們星有多厲害～」  
「嗯？」  
有些不可置信的轉過身，看見金容仙肯定的表情，半信半疑的把身子撐在她上方。  
「⋯⋯好奇怪。」  
說完便又回到年上懷裡。  
「姐姐這可是給妳反攻的機會喔？」  
「反正能上我的也只有姐姐而已。」  
「⋯⋯這是妳自己說的。」

「嗚⋯⋯姐姐⋯⋯太快了⋯⋯」  
一手捧起文星伊的臉，金容仙在她耳邊呼了口氣。  
「不是我們飄里說只給姐姐上的嗎？」  
「不要了啦⋯⋯姐姐⋯⋯真的不要了⋯⋯」

捏了捏酸痛的腰，文星伊坐在位子上處理文書作業。  
習慣性的將長髮撥到一邊肩上，沒注意到後面有人正看向自己——  
「前輩⋯⋯這個給妳⋯⋯」  
姜澀琪捂著臉，把遮瑕遞給文星伊。  
「呃⋯⋯謝謝。」  
尷尬的摸摸後頸，臉也跟著紅了起來。  
「有點明顯呢，不介意的話我幫妳吧。」  
「那就幫大忙了。」  
文星伊撩起頭髮，讓姜澀琪用遮瑕蓋掉後頸上的紅色痕跡。  
「這個位置，難不成前輩妳是⋯⋯？」  
無奈的搔搔頭，吞下一口唾液。  
「⋯⋯能幫我保密嗎？」  
看到後輩用力點頭，文星伊慶幸看到這一幕的是個可以相信的老實人。  
「不過能讓前輩這樣的是何方神聖呀？」  
面對後輩的問題，她也只能苦笑而不答。  
——這時在兩人家裡，得到一個月假期的金容仙正哼著歌，將形形色色的「玩具」排在桌上。  
「今晚要用哪一個呢～」  
「哈啾！」  
背後忽然感覺到一陣涼意。  
至於是什麼造成的，也只有文星伊回家後才會知道了。


End file.
